


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On particularly clear nights, when the moon was full and it was just that perfect temperature outside, they’d sit atop Marisa’s roof, watching the glittering sky above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

“See, that’s Taurus! And next to it is Orion-”

“Onion?”

“No! Orion! And beside it is…” Marisa rambled on and on about the constellations that could be seen above them, brightly contrasting and shining against their black background. With the air as clear as it was, clusters and perhaps even galaxies could be seen among them. Marisa swore for a second she saw a shooting star, just for the occasion, but she was probably just over-excited.

“I only see dots.” Meira said, leaning back with her arms propping her up. It was a relatively normal occurrence for them to do this. Visiting each other and spending most nights at one of their houses was almost daily. But on particularly clear nights, when the moon was full and it was just that perfect temperature outside, they’d sit atop Marisa’s roof, watching the glittering sky above.

“Well maybe you’re not looking hard enough!” Marisa pouted, passionate about ‘her stars’. As her magick involved it, as did much of her past, she couldn’t help feeling drawn and attached to space and the stars. She spent more nights staring out the window, grimoire in hand while watching from inside her warm bed. She even had a skylight installed purely for it.

“I see the stars, I just don’t see the…the…uh-”

“Constellations?”

“Yeah, that. The stars are…really breathtaking, trust me. It’s just that there’s so many, I can’t tell which are these shapes you’re talking about. They all just kind of…mix together.” Meira replied, lifting up the sake dish she had with her and taking a sip of it.

“You sure you don’t need glasses?” Marisa said, looking to her and grinning. Her neck needed a break from looking up. She’d lay down, but she’d just slide right off her roof…It sounded fun, but would probably result in injuries, and a lot of nagging from her the other.

“I can see you, can’t I?” And she could. Same wild blonde curls, mass of freckles and huge, dorky grin. That never really changed…well, her hair was red once, but it turned blonde without explanation later in life. Meira had been there to watch it slowly go from red to orange to strawberry til it was the light blonde it was now. “I think I’m fine.”

“I’d hope so.” Marisa adjusted her scarf, a worn red one she always had with her, except in the summer. It wasn’t cold out, but just chilly enough for her breath to be barely visible. The scarf didn’t help much, but the sake was nice to warm the scene up, just a little bit.

“…I wonder if Mima’s watching right now.” Marisa suddenly murmured, her eyes still fixated on the sky. “She’d always do this with me, even before…well, when I was younger.”

She knew what Marisa was about to say, "before you came along". Meira didn’t mind, not much. She knew that there was no ill intent behind that. She knew things changed when she entered the picture, way back then. It’s not like I wanted to. No, joining Mima was not her choice. She was taken, stolen as a child, before she could even think all that properly. But Marisa didn’t know that, and she didn’t need to. Meira knew she looked up to Mima, she saved her, after all- Meira herself was just a tool for some greater cause. Mima’s own selfish, foolish gain. She didn’t want to take that away from Marisa. Just like she wouldn’t want Marisa taken away from her.

…

Realizing she seemed to black out for a few, the sake perhaps going to her head, and Marisa was looking at her, she placed the dish down, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. “What?”

“You looked…” Marisa was quiet, trying to find the right word. “…I dunno, upset?”

“Oh, huh.” Meira said, not sure what to reply, not yet.

“And you’re sorta red.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know that, but putting her hand to her cheek, it was true. Maybe it was the sake, maybe it was the cold, she didn’t know. “I’m fine, I guess it’s the sake.”

“Having a little too much there, you big alcoholic?” Marisa joked, knowing the unholy amounts of alcohol Meira took in a on a daily basis.

“Hey, we all have our vices.” Meira said. In her defense, she sure as hell needed it some nights. “You’re the one who finds it perfectly safe to sit on your roof.”

“Well, I’d take you up on my broom a little higher, but you’re the big wuss who’s scared of heights an’ all.”

“We’re both human, you know. And I have literally no knowledge in magick. If I fall, I’ll die…Probably.”

“C'mon, I wouldn’t let you fall.” Marisa grinned again. “You’d just have to hold on to me the whole time.”

“As if.” Meira smiled too, much rarer than the magician’s. Her smiles were minor, only a little over a smirk, tired and strained, but a smile nonetheless. Quips like this were normal for them, and had no real meaning behind it.

…At least, Meira’s didn’t. But she didn’t know it, and Marisa barely knew it herself. Silence followed, more time spent with their gazes high. Time passed, and the sky had moved, just a little bit.

“Lepus, Canis major…” Marisa was muttering the newly visible constellations under her breath, the very stars reflecting on her eyes from how wide they were. Seeing it, Meira would smile still and shake her head a bit. If only she could be pleased by such simple things. Not that she disliked this, she looked forward to it. In an otherwise boring week of sleeping early, waking late. Alcohol and brooding and useless work, time melting into itself due to the boredom in her life, or lackthereof. This, and the visits, were one of the few things she looked forward to. She didn’t take them for granted.

“Gemini, Sirius…” Meira yawned, not used to being up so late. And heard the other yawn a bit as well because of it. It was only getting darker out, she’d be unable to see if it weren’t for the lanterns that were pinned to a few trees around the witch’s little cottage. Tired too, she couldn’t help being lost in the stars.

“…There should be…Leo and-” Marisa yawned again. Her voice was getting quieter, heavy with sleep. “-Cancer…”

Silence followed once again, until seconds later Meira felt weight against her side, snapping her out of her daze. Marisa had fallen asleep, leaning up against the samurai. It shocked her at first, but she chuckled after. “Great, now I have to carry you off this roof.” Marisa was lucky she was strong and that the other was so tiny, else it’d be difficult, and dangerous. Thankfully, Marisa’s home was one-story, with short walls, getting down wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. But enough to put it off, for now. Besides, the view and temperature was just too nice. Raising her sake dish, Meira just kept stargazing, not minding Marisa against her.


End file.
